Emotions
by Erin Elric
Summary: Tres says he wasn't programed to feel emotions, but what if the all the members of AX decide to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all. This little idea has been floating through my mind for a while, well since Monday the idea hit me while I was at work. Any who I have NOT seen that many episodes of Trinity blood, 7 all together and two of them were the Japanese versions. So if any one is OOC I'm sorry. Read review no flames, those are bad for my health. Italic is thought.

Emotions

Ch 1 Reflection

Tres Iqus quietly walked through the halls of the Vadicant.

"Father Tres!" called an oh so familiar voice.

"Father Abel Nightroad." He stated flatly as normal. He turned around to face the silver haired priest.

Abel stopped and smiled brightly. "Hello Tres. Er.. um are you heading to Lady Caterina's office."

"Affirmative."

"Could I accompany you. I seem to have gotten lost again."

"Affirmative."

"Yay!" he cheered hugging him. "Thank you Tres."

"Does not compute."

"Huh?" he asked looking up at the android.

"I do not understand what you are doing to me."

He let him go. "It's called a hug, Tres. I was doing it to show you what a great friend you are to me."

"Acknowledged. Follow, we shall go to Lady Caterina's office." He stated then began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he called chasing after him.

The two priests walked quietly down the hallway.

Abel began to hum quietly to himself. "Hey Tres."

"Yes Father Nightroad?"

"… Do you want to talk or something?"

"Negative."

"Oh." He sighed. "Please I'm so bored."

"Talk then."

"Umm… so how… have you…been?"

"My indicators show that I am running appropriately."

He tilted his head and tried to smile. "Tres you shouldn't be so… robotic."

"It is my programming to be this way."

He sighed. "Tres."

" Father Abel Nightroad?"

"Didn't what happened yesterday… bother you?"

"Elaborate."

"Well when… all those children got… killed…"

"Father Abel Nightroad, I believe I have stated before that I do not comprehend emotions." He state monotone and turned around and started walking on.

"But Tres!" He sighed again following him. "You know she is going to question you about it."

"Affirmative."

"How are you going to handle it?"

"I'll report what happened."

"What did happen?"

"I am not obligated to answer you Father Nightroad."

"And why not!?" he demanded putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I was told by Lady Caterina not to speak on such matters unless directed other wise."

"Now listen here Tres! It was not my fault that I was unconscious during half of the battle and I demand you tell me what happened!"

"My indicators show that your injuries could have been avoided had you had used the proper procedures for attack."

"Eh?"

"That is all." He stated flatly and walked off again leaving Abel behind.

Abel sighed again and followed the android this time remaining silent. _"I wonder if one day all of this will began to get to him."_

They walked to Lady Caterina's office not word was spoken between the two of them.

"Good morning Father Abel, Father Tres." Said Havel.

"Good morning Father Havel." Said Abel waving happily

Tres simply nodded at him.

Caterina looked up at them. "Havel please leave."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed then left the room.

"Abel please tell me what happened."

"Yes um… well…"

Flashback Abel's POV

We arrived at the orphanage at 11:00 ish. At the time nothing really seemed abnormal. The nuns there greeted us with open arms and insisted that we stay.

About dinnertime I began to suspect that something was going on, the children acted as though they were scared of us.

One of the children approached me and told me that the sisters that were running the orphanage earlier was killed by vampires, which had taken over. I decided to do something about it when I was attacked by a group of them.

I was unable to act quickly enough and was knocked out.

When I came to Tres was standing over me. When I asked him what happened he simply stated. "You were attacked by one of the targets."

I asked. "What happened to the orphans."

"Casualties."

End flashback.

"And that's all I know."

Caterina looked over at Tres. "Is this true."

"Affirmative. Father Abel Nightroad was knocked out by our prime target."

"W- why did you kill all of them?"

"The vampires were using the children as human shields."

"So you shot them!" yelled Abel.

"Abel." Said Caterina looking at him as if to say 'don't say another word' "Tres you can not be blamed for your actions, but I am not happy with the choice you made. You may go now."

"Yes ma'am." They said then began to leave.

"Abel."

"Yes Lady Caterina?" he asked looking back at her.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Yes ma'am."

Abel walked back out into the hallway to see that Tres was long gone. "Great." He sighed under his breath.

He continued his journey down the long hallway to see if he could find Tres, to hear.

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" yelled Kate.

"But the science behind it was sound, it should have worked." Said William.

Abel turned the corner to see William and Kate fighting again. "Oh dear." He walked closer to them. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" they both asked looking at him.

"Have you seen Tres? I'm supposed to keep an eye on him and I've seem to have lost him."

"First you loose your I.D. now you loose Tres. What's next?" asked Noelle walking up behind him.

"Oh sister Noelle have you seen him?"

"Yes he was walking towards the courtyard."

"Thank you." He said running towards the courtyard waving good bye to her.

"Tres!" he called upon entering the courtyard area. "Tres!" he called again. He looked around him. "Now where did he go this time?"

"Father Nightroad."

"AHHHHH!" he screamed jumping then turned around. "Tres you scared me!"

"My apologies. I have received new orders from Lady Caterina."

"All ready?"

"Affirmative. Lady Caterina wants you, me, and father Hugue to go to Venice."

"Um okay."

"Collect Father Hugue, I will report to the station. Our train leaves in approximately thirty minutes and twenty three seconds." He said walking away.

"Okay… hey wait where is Hugue anyways!?" he called. "Tres! Tres wait up I don't know where Hugue is at!" he called chasing after him.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Read review no flames those hurt very badly. Italic is thought. Oh and thanks all for the reviews, and this is NOT a yaoi fic. Oh and over look ooc, I think I got Tres and Abel's personalities right but I know Hugue is ooc horribly ooc but hey it's for the humor.

Ch 2 

The Train incident

"Hugue!" called Abel as he walked through the hallway of the living area. "Hu-gue!" he said in a singsong tone of voice as he opened the door to Hugue's room.

"What?" he mumbled in his pillow.

"Come on, let's go we have a job to do."

"Job?" he sat up. "What job? I wasn't told of anything."

"Tres says that Caterina wants us to go to Venice. Now get out of the bed."

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… would you just get of bed. Our train is leaving shortly."

"Shortly? How shortly?"

Abel glanced at the clock. "About thirty minutes."

Hugue hoped out of bed. "You cloud have told me sooner!" he yelped collecting his robe.

"Well Tres only told me about it a few minutes ago."

"It takes an half hour to get to the train station from the Vatican!" he yelled as he walked into his private bathroom and shut the door. "Doesn't that android realize that some of us has to take baths around here."

"I think maybe he thought you were all ready awake. I mean I thought you were."

"I have been traveling none stop for two weeks, doesn't he understand the concept of being tired."

"You should take that up with Lady Caterina. She's the one who put you on this job not Tres."

Hugue walked back out of the bathroom wearing his robes but his hair was a mess. He picked up a comb.

"We have no time for that Hugue!" he yelped as he grabbed him by this wrist. "Comb it on the way we have to go now."

"But my bags aren't even packed!"

The two priests ran to the train station literally.

"Come on, come on!" encouraged Abel as he left Hugue behind.

"Slow down!" he called after him as he jumped into the train he followed soon after him.

"You two are late." Stated Tres in a monotone voice as he watched one of the train workers interrogate the two about their tickets.

"We are on a special mission from the Vatican." Said Abel ignoring the android.

"Where are your tickets?"

"Oh for the last time we're with him." He said pointing at Tres. "He has our tickets."

The train worker looked over at Tres. "Is this true sir?"

"Affirmative."

He held out his hand and Tres handed him the tickets.

The train worker walked off glaring at the priests.

"Could you have scheduled an earlier train?" asked Hugue sarcastically.

"Positive, but I felt that you might have needed time to get ready, Father Hugue." Said Tres.

"That was sarcasm, Tres."

"… Oh…" he looked over at Abel. "What is sarcasm?"

Hugue started laughing.

"Well you see Tres it is…" started Abel.

"The brains natural defense against stupid." Said Hugue walking past them and sat down in a seat.

Tres looked at Abel even more confused than before.

"Just don't worry about it." Said Abel walking over to where Hugue was sitting.

Tres followed shortly.

"Why are we going to Venice?" asked Hugue.

"I was not informed." Stated Tres.

"Lady Caterina didn't tell you?" asked Abel

"Negative."

"Hmm…"

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Said Hugue wrapping his coat around him. "I'm taking a nap, wake me up when we get there."

"All right."

After a long, long, long moment of silence Abel finally decided to say something.

"So…"

Tres looked over at him.

"Hugue's been a real pain in the butt today."

He tilted his head to one side.

"Oh never mind- ouch!" he yelped when Hugue kicked him.

"Hehehe." Chuckled Hugue pretending to still be asleep.

"I heard that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Nope."

Abel frustrated turned to Tres. "You heard him laugh didn't you?"

"Affirmative."

"Hey you traitor!" yelled Hugue looking up at him.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" yelled Abel.

Tres blinked as the two priests threw insults back and forth. He began to notice that every one was staring at them. "Father Nightroad, Father Hugue."

"What?" they both asked.

"They can't be Priests." Whispered an old woman sitting across from them.

Abel blushed.

Hugue rolled his eyes and stood up. "I am going to get some tea."

"Ooh get me a cup with lots of sugar." Said Abel.

"I think you've had enough sugar, Father Nightroad." He stated walking away.

"That's not true you can never have to much sugar." Said Abel following him.

Tres sat there as the old ladies stared at him.

Hugue returned shortly. "I'm sorry for what happened Father Iqus." He said smiling a little. "I act a little different without any sleep or caffeine." He sat down at his seat again.

"Where's Father Nightroad?"

"Flirting with the waitress." He chuckled.

"…"  
"…"

"Was she as you say hot?"

"So-so."

"I see."

Abel walked back over to their seats. "Ah tea makes the world go around."

"How many this time?" asked Hugue

"Thirteen as all ways."

"Twelve to many." He mumbled.

The train came to a sudden stop sending Abel half ways across the train.

"Are you damaged Father Nightroad?" asked Tres.

"No I'm fine Tres."

The train ticket taker walked back there. "Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at Vince."

"Finally." Said Hugue.

"Yay!" cheered Abel standing back up.

The three priests stepped of the train.

Tres stared in amazement at the site before him.

"Surprise Tres!" said both priests.

"What is this?"

"A carnival Tres." Said Abel

"And why bring me here? I do not compute this mission."

"It's a birth day party."

"Does not compute. I do not have a birth day."

"Today was the day you were made operational." Said Hugue.

"Come one." Said Abel running towards the carnival.

Tres still stood there.

"Today is the day you start living." Said Hugue following Abel.

"I still don't compute." Said Tres.

What did Hugue mean by that? Who knows… read review no flames. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews. gives cookies to reviewers Read review no flames, those hurt badly.

Emotions

Chapter 3 Feeling…

"I still don't compute." Said Tres as he watched the blond, and silver haired priests walk away.

"Come Tracie!" called Abel.

Tres followed along behind them. "Father Nightroad my name is not Tracie. My model name is-"

"I know what your name is. It was just a little nick name I thought of." He said smiling brightly.

"It's a stupid nickname." Chimed in Hugue folding his arms across his chest.

Abel glared at him. "You're no fun Hugue."

"I never said I was. Come on William is around here some where." He said walking away.

"Father Wordsworth?" asked Tres sounding even more confused then before.

"Of course." Said Abel waving his arms. "How else can we have a birth day celebration without the rest of the AX crew."

They walked to the park area of the carnival. All of the AX members were there. Kate was cooking some kind of food, William looked as though he was thinking about something, Vaclav, Esther, and Noelle were talking amongst themselves, and Leon was busy drinking his own weight in alcohol well at least that's what it looked like.

"Woooo! Great party!" said Leon drunkenly as he got up from his chair and staggered over to them.

"Leon." Sighed Abel glaring at him.

Hugue looked at his watch. "Hmm, five minutes into the party and your all ready drunk. That's a record."

"Shut it Hugue de Watte… Watta, whata, whatch-it… What ever your name is." He said weaving side-to-side pointing at him. "Blah." He grunted waving his hand at him then staggered back to the others.

"Moron." Mumbled Hugue then walked over to the Professor.

Abel shook his head. "I really wish he wouldn't drink." He looked over at Tres. "Come on it's your party you should be having fun too."

"Affirmative." He said following Abel over to the group of AX members. "So Professor is the surprise ready yet?"

"Of course. When I promise a new invention you know it'll get finished."

"And?"

He chuckled as he placed his pipe in his mouth and held out a small computer chip in his hand. "Here's your surprise Tres!" he exclaimed.

Tres stared at it for a few minutes, all the AX members stood by waiting for his reaction. "What is it?"

Silence followed by more silence.

"Well what is it?" asked Tres again.

"It' an… cough chip that let's you fell emotions." Said William.

Tres just stared at him.

"Here let me install it." He said walking be hind him and installed the chip in the back of his head. "So… how do you feel?"

"Confused. I didn't even know I had a chip slot in the back of my head. That's weird. Why didn't my creator consider the risks of that…"

There was another long pause. "OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!" all the other AX members yelped but Leon who simply added. "You talk funny now."

"Leon." They all sighed.

"Father Leon I feel that you drink far to much when you're at parties." Said Tres.

"Hey, hey that robot just told me off…"

William laughed loudly. "The experiment worked! Tres can feel emotions now!"

Every one cheered but Tres. "I was fine the way I was." He said simply nodding his head.

"No, now you're new and improved! You'll see the world in a whole new light!"

He just stared at him.

Next chapter coming eventually. Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. Read review no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews and remember read review no flames.

Emotions

Ch 4 Trying to get used to it.

It was about a week after Tres's party he was still trying to get used to actually feeling emotions, and never mind the fact of his changed opinions of his fellow AX members.

"Tres!" called Abel

Though Tres didn't mind Father Nightroad his… hyperness was that the word for it… well what it was called was beginning to bother him. "Good morning Father Abel. I trust you had a beautiful morning."

"Oh my goodness you will not believe what happened to me."

"Do tell."

"I was looking for Leon but couldn't find him no matter where I looked. So I told Caterina that I couldn't find him and she told me that he was with her all along. Can you believe that?" he said no taking a breath through out the sentence till he got to the end which is when he decided was a fine time to stand up on his tip toes.

"No I can't say that I can't…"

"I know isn't it tragic I wasted a whole morning looking for him."

"But it' only 10:00."

"So it's the principal of the thing!"

"How much sugar did you have in your tea this morning."

"Thirteen as all ways." He said flapping the sleeves of his robe.

"Huuge's right you do consume too much sugar."

"No such thing!"

"With you there is."

He frowned. "Ooooh Tres you're so mean to me." He pouted.

"How about you try acting like an adult for once, Father Abel." He said leaving.

"OOOOOOOOH YOU BIG MEANIE… ANDROID!!!!" he screamed and stormed off.

Tres continued to wonder the halls of the Vatican looking for some one he could stand for longer than five seconds.

"Hey Tres!" called Leon.

Tres flinched as he turned around. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Hugue?"

"Does any one see Hugue? I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I've seen him face to face I wouldn't even think he existed."

"… So did you see him or not."

He growled then walked away.

"Hey! It was just a simple question!" he called.

Tres continued one hoping no one else would bother him for a while.

"Excuse me Father Tres." Said Ester

He frowned then turned around to face the red haired nun. "Yes what is it sister Ester?"

"Are you busy?"

"No. I'm just trying to find a place to go so you people will leave me alone for five seconds." He said mumbling the last part.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing. SO what do you need me for?"

"I just need some one to talk to."

About an hour later Tres had spent the whole time listening to Ester talk about everything from political events, to Able, to vampires, then back to Able, then about books, which turned into a conversation about Abel. And the whole time he hadn't said one thing to her!

Enough was enough he had to stop her ramblings.

"Umm Sister Ester."

"Yes Father Tres?"

"Are you done talking? We've been sitting here for an hour and all you have done is talk about Abel."

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said her face turning bright red.

"It all right."

"Well I guess I better get going now." She said standing up. "Bye."

"Bye."

He sat there quietly enjoying the beautiful day when…

"Ah Father Tres!" said William rather loudly from behind him.

"Ah!" he screamed nearly falling over.

"Who are you today?"

"Scared senseless. And you?"

He lit his pipe and smiled as if he had found the cure to the common cold. "Perfectly fine. Have you seen Hugue Father Leon is looking for him?"

"No can't say that I have but if I do see him I'll send him your way."

"Thank you Tres." He said leaving

Tres decided to go back to his room. On his way up there he saw Hugue. "Hello Hugue Father Leon and William were looking for you."

"… I know."

"Then way are you still here?"

"Because I really don't want to deal with them right now." He said sighing crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.

"Oh…"

After a moment of silence.

"Are you done talking?" asked Hugue.

He flinched. "Uh I guess so."

"Good." He said leaving.

He shook his head and went back into his room.

He sat there for a while thinking

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Said Able

"Come in Able."

The door opened and the silver haired priest walked in. "Um… Caterina wants to talk to you."

"Okay." He said walking over to the door.

"Tres…"

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure you were all right." He said smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. That was mean and insensitive of me."

"It's fine Tres. I'm not mad."

"Good." He said walking out of his room with Abel following behind him. "So why does Caterina want to talk to me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Your not lying to me are you?"

"Of course not, I would never lie to a friend of mine."

Next chapter coming soon. Remember read review no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks all for the reviews. Remember read review no flames.

Emotions 

Ch 5 Fair

Tres followed Abel to Caterina's office. Neither of them talked much during the whole short trip.

"Did you need to see me?" asked Tres as walked into Caterina

"Yes Tres I have a mission for you."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"Your mission is to protect me during a formal ball."

Tres looked a little shocked and confused. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Your Caterina's date." Said Abel smiling evilly.

"What!? I can't we're-"

"Father Nightroad!" yelled Caterina

He smirked.

"He was joking Tres. I just want you as a personal body guard. Abel, Leon and Hugue will be back up."

"I see…"

"Some thing wrong?"

"No I was just thinking."

She smiled. "The air ship will leave shortly. Abel."

"Yes Sister Caterina?"

"Try not to be late this time."

"Yes ma'am." He said blushing.

Tres stood there at the heliport holding a suitcase in his hand. Though he maybe more thoughtful than what he use dot be he was still on time for everything… but that didn't mean the other AX members were.

Lady Caterina had long boarded the ship and was probably having afternoon tea with Kate.

Tres had been told to wait for the others and if they didn't show up to go find them.

He sighed. Then finally he saw Leon.

"Your late."

Leon chuckled. "Still chastising me for being late huh? Some things never change. I'm sorry I'm late but Father Four eyes didn't bother till a few minutes ago to tell me I was assigned on this mission."

"Then where Father Four eyes – I mean Abel?"

"I don't know. Last I seen him he running around screaming 'Oh no I'm going to be late again Caterina's going to kill me'."

"Nice impersonation of Abel."

"Thank you."

"And Hugue?"

"I can't impersonate him."

"No not that I mean where is he?"

He shrugged his shoulders then boarded the air ship.

He sighed and realized that Hugue was standing in front of him. "WHOA!" he yelped.

Hugue was silent then finally said. "Hello Tres. Did I scare you?"

"Yes! Screaming equals scarred! Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." He said walking past him and boarding the air ship.

Tres had, had enough he was going to find Abel himself.

He began to walk back to the main area of the Vatican when…

"Please don't leave with out me! I swear I'll never be late again!" Screamed Abel as he ran to the air ship.

"It's about-" before Tres could even finish that sentence or even that thought. The silly and some time ditzy Abel ran into him like a foot ball player.

bam Tres was sent flying backwards as he hit the ground with a loud thud. And adding insult to injury Abel tripped over him and fell face down on the pavement beside him.

"OW!" howled Abel as he sat up holding his nose. "My face! My nose! My glasses!" He paused. "Wear are my glasses?" he looked around then noticed they were sitting on Tres's bangs. "Oh here they are. Thank you Tres." He said taking them.

"Your welcome." He mumbled sitting back up.

Then Abel realized what he had done. "Oh no! I ran into you! I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I!?"

"No." he said dusting off his robe. 'Father Nightroad you are-"

"Late! I know! Please don't fuse at me right now." He said picking up his suit case and charged off to the air ship.

Tres followed him.

Tres sat quietly in a chair as the other AX members with him did their own thing.

Abel was currently drinking his fifth cup of tea and was busy rambling on and on about nothing and to what appeared to be no one.

_"Must be the sugar."_ Tres thought

Hugue was busy reading some book.

Tres wasn't sure exactly what it was but given the fact the man was the way he was it was probably a book of poetry.

Leon was currently complaining about long air ship trips and stuff like that.

Tres decided to break the silence well more like the insanity.

"What are you reading, Hugue?"

A long cold pause later Hugue finally answered him. "A book."

"I can see that." He said narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"If you must know it's a book of poetry."

"I knew it!" announced Abel proudly who had turned around into the conversation so fast he nearly feel over.

_"Oh Lord I'm starting to think like Abel."_ Thought Tres.

"You all right Tres?" asked Abel walking over to him.

"Yes but are you all right Father Abel?"

"NEVER BETTER!" he announce jumping up and down.

Tres gave him the 'I don't know you look'

Hugue mumbled something and got up from the chair he was sitting at.

"Hey where you going?" asked Leon.

He didn't answer but kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm going to the rest room!" He snapped turning around so fast his hair fell over his face.

"Oh… um… continue on then."

"I will." He said turning around and flipped his hair back. "I didn't think I needed your permission to such things." He added then left the lounge area.

"Well that was embarrassing." Said Leon.

"No that was funny! Hugue can be funny when he tries. Don'tcha think huh, huh, huh?" asked Abel bouncing around again.

"You should calm down." Said Tres.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"NO!!!! Never!" He yelled shaking his head so his ponytail flipped around even hitting him in the face.

"Abel!"

"What!?"

Leon took his cup of tea from him.

"Hey!"

"You've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've enough!"

"I think I've seen you do that before Leon." Said Hugue walking back in the room. "Except you were the one begging for the drink." He sat down again with his book. "And it wasn't tea either."

"Shut up Hugue!"

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him say at once." Said Tres

He glared at them. "Ha-ha very funny." He remarked opening the book back up and began to read it.

Leon sighed. "Make up your mind are you going to talk to us or be all depressing?"

"Hmm… I vote for neither."

He rolled his eyes.

"Can I have my tea back?" asked Abel

"No." He said walking over to the sink.

"Don't pour it out!"

"He's right don't." said Hugue.

"But Hugue Father Abel has had enough sugar for all of us." Said Tres.

"Give it to me. I'm thirsty."

He handed it to him.

He drank it in one gulp since it had cooled of during all the talking. He handed the cup back to Leon. "Abel."

"Yes?"

"How much sugar did you put in that?"

"Ten instead of thirteen. I felt that I needed to cut back."

"Oh… my… God!" he yelled jumping up from his chair. "I forgot he put that much sugar in his tea!"

"How could you forget that?" asked Leon

He didn't answer.

"Father Hugue are you all right?" asked Tres.

"NEVER BETTER!" he announced proudly dancing around a bit.

"Oh."

"My."

"Tea!"

The two stared at Abel.

"What?"

"We have to calm Hugue down." Said Tres

"How?" asked Leon.

"I don't know!"

"Hey uh guys." Said Abel

They ignored him and continued talking.

"Guys!" he yelled.

"What!?" they both yelled.

"Hugue got away."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Leon sounding aggravated

"I tired but you two ignored me."

"Where did he go?" asked Tres

"That way." He said pointing to the door that leads to the hallway.

"Great so we have Hugue on a sugar rush loose in a air ship. This day couldn't possibly get any better." Said Leon

"OOOH I know how! We can have ice cream after all is said and done!" Exclaimed Abel waving his hand in the air.

"That's it no more sugar for you."

"No! You can't do that to me I live on sugar!"

"Please stop fighting." Said Tres

"We're not fighting."

"I'm not stupid Leon I know what fighting looks like."

"You didn't know what sarcasm was." Piped up Abel adjusting his glasses

"No more sugar for you." He said glaring at him.

"No! Not you too! I thought you were my friend."

"I am! Look that's not important right now. We have to find Hugue."

"Spilt up." Said Leon

"No. I've been a member of AX longer than you two ever thought about being so I give the orders. With or without my daily dose of sugar." He said sighing loudly.

"You had practically a pounds worth of it just in the last hour." Mumbled Leon

"Enough! Let's just split up find and Hugue." Said Tres

"Yes sir!" they both said saluting him

Tres wandered the hall still with no sight of the missing blond man who had consumed more sugar in one second than what he normally does in two years. None of them knew what Hugue on a sugar rush would result in.

In the next room he could hear talking. He stopped near the door and listened.

"Lady Caterina, maybe should reconsider."

"I will not change my mind no matter what my brother said."

"But we didn't do any real studies on it and you know how William's inventions are."

"Kate, Father Tres is fine. If something goes wrong I'll let you know."

"But what about what Cardinal Francesco said."

"I will not allow him to take extreme measures if something is to go wrong."

_"Are they talking about me? If so what are these extreme measures."_ Tres thought.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking for Hugue."

"But I am Hugue."

He looked over his right shoulder to see Hugue standing there.

"Hello." He said waving crazily

"Hugue!"

"Yup that's me."

"What's going on here?" demanded Caterina walking out of her room.

"Umm." Said Tres looking around trying to think of something.

"We're looking for Hugue." Said Hugue.

"But you are Hugue."

"I know."

She sighed annoyed. "I do not know what happened but Tres I want a full report of this in the morning."

He sighed. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled then added. "I think this is the first time I've asked you to give an incident report like this, normally it's Abel who does this things."

He frowned.

"Don't be upset there's a first time for everything." She said as she walked back into her room.

"Come on Hugue." He said walking down the hallway

"Are we still looking for Hugue?"

"Hugue you are Hugue."

"Oh… I forgot."

Next chapter coming soon. Remember Read review no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you every one for the reviews. I am very sorry for the long delay, but rather than give a long list of excuses lets get on with the story sorry.

Emotions

Chapter 6 Report

Tres sat there in one of the chairs in the large lounge area. It had been an hour since Hugue and accidentally drank the overly sugared tea. Currently Hugue was asleep on the couch faced away from him. Abel had left long ago to talk to Caterina and Leon was currently staring out the window nearby which he had been doing for at least a whole hour.

Tres ignored all these oddities as he began to work on his report for Caterina about the "Hugue incident" ironically enough it had only happened an hour and a half ago and it all ready had a name.

He tapped his pen as he scribbled out the last few words he had wrote and began rewriting them once again.

"That's really annoying." Said Leon who turned around half facing him.

"What?" He asked as he continued to rewrite his work.

"That constant scribbling, if your going to write something use pencil if you don't know what to say."

He didn't answer him instead he scribbled out the rewritten words and stared at the paper as if it owed him something. "I never had this much trouble before." He whispered.

"Trouble?" asked Leon turning fully to study the situation. "What kind of trouble?" he finished.

"Writing a report." He sighed as he sat the pen and paper down carefully on the table in front of him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked walking over to the android.

He paused stared at the paper longer than finally said. "I can't seem to pick my words. Before the answers came to me so… quickly." He trailed off lost in his own thoughts.

Feeling a little sorry for him Leon picked up said offending report and began to look over it. "Let's see…" he whispered as he began to scan over it. "I don't see anything wrong with it."  
"You don't?" he asked as he looked up at him.

He shook his head and sat the paper back down. "Looks okay to me of course writing isn't my thing."

"It's not the paper." He started. "It's the…" he picked up the paper again. "I just can't think of what to say."

He shrugged. "It's a report about Hugue getting sugar. How hard can it be?"

He shook his head. "I want me words to express what happened, nothing sounds right…" he trailed off again.

He smiled weakly. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You might want to…"

"Want to what?"

"Start on a clean sheet of paper that one has had it." He said turning away. "I'm going to take a walk, good luck with your paper." He said as he left the room.

"Thanks." He said as he flipped the paper over and started on the back. If he could get something down he could copy it on another paper to turn in. That was if he could ever think of anything.

He jotted down a few lines, and then studied it for a few. He finally accepted the final product even though he wasn't fully satisfied with it. He stood up and walked over to a nearby desk to get another sheet of paper to copy the final report on.

As he picked up a clean sheet of paper he heard Hugue yawn. He glanced over at the couch where the blond priest had kind of past out on.

Hugue sat up, still yawning his blond hair covered his face. "What happened?" he asked pushing his hair out of his face as he scanned the room.

"To sum it up in one word 'sugar'." Said Tres as he began writing the official report down thinking that would be a great way to end the report.

"Oh." He said yawning again he got up from the couch and stretched he walked around the room for a minute then stopped by the window.

"I have to file an incident report thanks to you."

The only response he got was silence. Tres sighed then said. "Abel is talking to Caterina, and Leon went for a walk. We landed at our destination while you were asleep."

He nodded. "The ball starts at nine right?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I was told."  
"We must be prepared." He said stepping away from the window. "It's eight o'clock." He finished as he left the room.

Tres had finally finished the report and soon left to Caterina's office.

Once he got there he paused before he knocked on the door.

"I'm really starting to think this is a bad idea." He heard Leon say. "He's starting to doubt himself when it comes to small things like writing a report, what happens if he's in a fight."

"You shouldn't doubt him Leon." Said Abel.

"Many concerns about this matter have been voiced." Said Caterina, he heard her walk around in the room. "I believe if an extreme emergency comes up he will revert back to his old programming."

"That's the theory but that doesn't mean it will work. We all know the professors' inventions will do one of three things: it'll work the way he designed it, work too well, or blow up in your face. Just ask Father Four Eyes about that."

Abel sighed. "Please don't bring up what happen with the instant tea machine again, my glasses are still sticky from it."

"I do not doubt Father William's work. What I worry about is what would happen if something were to go wrong."

"I'm sure we would do just fine with out Tres. After all we have fought all on our own before." Said Leon

"I'm worried about what would happen to Tres…" she sighed. "Cardinal Francesco is threatening to take him offline for good if something should go wrong again. He thinks he's a danger to us all especially with William's emotion chip installed in him."

"He can't do that!" shouted Leon. "He's just jealous that Tres is a better fighter than any of his Inquisitors!"

"The matter will still up for the Pope to decide…"

"But…" started Abel. "What if something does go wrong? They can't just kill him. He maybe just a machine but he's still alive."

She sighed. "Abel to the eyes of many people outside of the AX he is a machine, a machine that is masquerading as a human."

Tres couldn't believe what he was hearing nor could he bring himself to even knock on the door to her office.

"It's rude to ease drop." Said a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Hugue standing there he didn't say anything.

Instead of being silent as normal he said. "Don't you have a report to turn in?"

He nodded and knocked on the door to Caterina's office. "It's me Father Tres I'm here to turn in my report on the 'Hugue Incident'."

"Come in." she said

He walked into the giant office not realizing that Hugue had followed in behind him.

"Hello Tres, and Hugue." Said Abel waving at the two of them.

Tres handed the report to Caterina. "The report ma'am."

"Thank you." She said taking it, she glanced at it then said. "We have decided on what every one is doing at the ball. Tres you as you all ready know are my personal guard, Abel will be back up, Leon will guard the front, and Hugue will guard the back."

He nodded.

"Then we should go then." She said setting the report down on the table.

Once again sorry for the long delay. Hopefully it won't take me forever to post the next chapter


End file.
